Mad World
by FallenSakura414
Summary: One-shot. Mad world by Gary Jules.


I rose from bed before the sun rose upon the mountain top. No where to go I sat there alone with only my thoughts. When sad and alone this can be very dangerous, I looked up toward the sky. Yellow with the rising sun, everything seemed dream-like as the early morning started.

_All around me are familiar faces, worn out places worn out faces._

I walked down the street seeing people I see everyday. Same buildings as always nothing new, so why did it seem so different, so sad?

_Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere. _

I watched as the children trained as I once did. I bit my lip knowing what those children would become, ninja. I winced at the word, turning away fast, no way.

_The tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression._

I couldn't stand the thought of them becoming a monster but I knew there was no escape from what they were to become. Like me with emotions never shown my only purpose is to kill. My only friend is me, because all my others had died in battle. What kind of life is that, I suppose it isn't one at all? What am I doing here throwing myself in despair, but it's what I deserve is it not? Torture for all the lives I took, for all the hearts I've broken, for all the friends I've lost.

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow._

You're so weak I can't even look at you, not like I could look at a killer anyway. Disgusting, how can you stand it? I didn't say I could. I suppose I shouldn't talk to myself, I must look horrible.

'_Sakura?'_

_And I find it kind of funny I find it kind of sad the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._

I looked up; I noticed I was on the ground. My body hurt everywhere, someone was calling to me, and it seemed it was in the distance. So familiar that voice. . .

_I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take when people run in circles it's a very, very mad world, mad world._

'_Sakura? Please wake up. . . Sakura . . .'_

Who are you I wanted to ask. My voice gone consciousness slowly slipping away no, I-I want to stay, or . . . maybe I don't . . .

_Children waiting for the day they feel good, happy birthday happy birthday. _

My first birthday with team seven, I think that was the best day of my life. I remember coming to the practice fields like every other day to find Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and even Sasuke-kun sitting on a blanket a picnic setting before them. I cried, I sobbed, I was so happy for the first time in my life. To be with the ones I loved on my birthday, it was . . . Amazing.

_And to feel the way every child should, sit and listen sit and listen._

Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and to my surprise Sasuke, they were all there waiting for me with the first presents I've ever received for my birthday. I cried harder, I was only 12 and those affections were something new to me. I was so happy, my parents had never done anything like this, for them it was just one day that they had to say happy birthday; and for me that was enough, isn't that strange?

_Went to school and I was very nervous no one knew me, no one knew me._

My first day at the academy, I knew no one. I was alone, I can still hear the children's snickering chants as they pointed and laugh. My forehead, was rather large when I was a child, I was so soft. They teased and I cried.

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson, look right through me, look right thought me. _

My teacher stepped in pulling me from the group of children mocking me, her name was Ino. She was the one who taught me to be strong. She taught me how to stand up for myself, how to fight back. She was my rival, and my best friend, I think I lost myself when I watch her die; her hollow eyes looking straight through me. Was it my fault she died? . . . Of course.

_And I find it kind of funny I find it kind of sad the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._

_"Sakura . . ."_

That voice again, I was overflowed with memories of team 7. I could hear myself giggling and then crying, gone . . . Everything is lost. I lost everything, were they really all gone? I wasn't sure, I knew they weren't here. I missed them, I wanted to be with them.

_"Sa-su-ke-kun?"_

_I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take when people run in circles it's a very, very mad world, mad world._

My eyes opened to see _him_ sitting over me. I must really be dying; Sasuke's death was the most prominent in my mind. He was lying next to Itachi covered in blood barely breathing. I remember sobbing as I tried to heal him, but I lost not only him but myself as well. I could feel the rain pouring down around me; I was caught up in the rhythm of the rain.

_Enlarging your world_

Her pupils grew larger, a pooling red liquid around her, her pink hair stained crimson.

_Mad world_

Through her stomach, was Sasuke Uchiha's katana, Naruto ran over the hill horror in his eyes. The grim sight below him, The Uchiha brothers lain together, their blood slowly merging with a small pink haired figure. Her liquid green eyes stared hollowly at Naruto.

_Mad world . . ._


End file.
